Khoisan
=Hadza= Hadza Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Miller, Kirk (2008). Hadza grammar notes. Unpublished ms. * Wagner, Joachim (1988). Untersuchungen zur Grammatik des Hadza. M.A. thesis, University of Hamburg. =Khoe-Kwadi family (Central Khoisan)= Gǀui Dictionaries * Nakagawa, Hirosi, Kazuyoshi Sugawara & Jiro Tanaka (2004). |Gui-English Dictionary. (A Preliminary Edition 2004 July). Khoekhoe Dictionaries * Haacke, Wilfrid H.G. and Eliphas Eiseb (2002). A Khoekhoegowab Dictionary with an English-Khoekhoegowab Index. Gramsberg Macmillan. * Rust, F. (1969). Nama Wörterbuch (Krönlein redivivus), J.G. Krönlein's Wortschatz der Khoi-khoin (erschienen 1889 bei der Deutschen Kolonialgesellschaft Berlin), überarbeitet und ergänzt, Pietermaritzburg: University of Natal Press. Grammatical descriptions * Böhm, Gerhard (1985). Khoe-Kowap: Einführung in die Sprache der Hottentotten. Veroffentlichungen der Institute fur Afrikanistik und Agyptologie der Universitat Wien. * Dempwolff, O. (1934/35). "Einführung in die Sprache der Nama-Hottentotten." Zeitschrift für Eingeborenen-Sprachen 25: 30-66, 89-134, 188-229. * Hagman, Roy Stephen (1973). Nama Hottentot Grammar. PhD dissertation, Columbia University. * Heikkinen, T. (n.d.). A Description of the Language of ǂ'Akhoen. Unpublished ms. * Moritz, W. (1963). Einführung in die Namasprache. Wupperthal (South Africa). * Rust, F. (1965). Praktische Namagrammatik. School of African Studies, University of Cape Town. Khwe (Kxoe-ǁAni) Dictionaries * Kilian-Hatz, C. (2003). Khwe Dictionary. Cologne: Rüdiger Köppe. Grammatical descriptions * Heine, Bernd (1999). The ǁAni: Grammatical Notes and Texts. (Khoisan Forum: Working Papers 11). Cologne: Institut für Afrikanistik, Universität zu Köln. * Kilian-Hatz, Christa (2008). A Grammar of Modern Khwe (Central Khoisan). (Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung) Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. * Köhler, Oswin R.A. (1959). Grundzüge der Grammatik des //Kanikhoe. Manuscript. * Köhler, Oswin (1973). Grundzüge der Grammatik der Kxoe-Sprache. Manuscript. Korana Dictionaries * Wuras, C.F. (1920). Vokabular der Korana-Sprache. ed. W. Bourquin. Berlin: Dietrich Reimer Kraus Reprint, 1970. Grammatical descriptions * Maingard, L.F. (1962). Korana Folktales: Grammar and Texts. Johannesburg: WUP. * Meinhof, C. (1930). Der Koranadialekt des Hottentottischen. Berlin: Dietrich Reimer. Naro Dictionaries * Barnard, A.J. (1985). A Nharo Wordlist, with Notes on Grammar. Durban: Department of African Studies, University of Natal. * Visser, H. (2001). Naro Dictionary: Naro-English, English-Naro. Gantsi, Botswana: Naro Language Project. =Kx'a family (North Khoisan)= ǂHoan Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Collins, Chris and Jeffrey S. Gruber (2014). A Grammar of ǂHȍã. (Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung) Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. !Kung / !Xun / Juǀ'hoan Dictionaries * Dickens, Patrick J. (2009). English-Juǀ'hoan Juǀ'hoan-English Dictionary. Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung) Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. * Heine, Bernd and Christa König (2008). A Concise Dictionary of Northwestern !Xun. Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung, Vol 21). Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. Grammatical descriptions * Dickens, Patrick (2005). A Concise Grammar of Juǀ'hoan, with a Juǀ'hoan-English glossary and a subject index, ed. R. Vossen and M. Biesele. (Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung) Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. * Heikkinen, T. (1987). An Outline of the !Xũ Language spoken in Ovamboland and Western Kavango. South African Journal of African Languages, Volume 7, Supplement 1. 8th International Conference of African Linguistics. * Köhler, Oswin R.A. (1973). Grundzüge der Grammatik der !Khung-Sprache. Manuscript. * Köhler, O. (1973). Grundzüge der Grammatik der !Xũ-Sprache. Universitöt zu Köln. Typescript. * König, Christa and Bernd Heine (2001). "The !Xun of Ekoka: A demographic and linguistic report." In Yvonne Treis ed. Khoisan Forum. Working Paper 17. Cologne: University of Cologne. * König, Christa and Bernd Heine (in prep.). The !Xun Language: A Dialect Grammar of Northern Khoisan. Cologne: Rüdiger Köppe. * Snyman, J.W. (1970). An Introduction to the !Xũ (!Kung) Language. Cape Town: A.A. Balkema. * Vedder, H. (1910/11). "Grundriß einer Grammatik der Buschmannsprache von Stamm der !Kũ-Buschmänner." Zeitschrift für Kolonialsprachen 1: 5-24, 106-117. =Sandawe= Sandawe Dictionaries * Ehret, Christopher, Patricia Ehret, Eric ten Raa, and Edward D. Elderkin (2012). A Dictionary of Sandawe. (Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung, Vol 27). Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. * Van de Kimmenade, M. (1954). Essai de grammaire et vocabulaire de la langue Sandawe. Fribourg (Switzerland): Posieux. Grammatical descriptions * Eaton, Helen (2010). A Sandawe Grammar. SIL International. * Steeman, Sander (2012). A grammar of Sandawe. PhD dissertation, Universiteit Leiden. * Van de Kimmenade, M. (1954). Essai de grammaire et vocabulaire de la langue Sandawe. Fribourg (Switzerland): Posieux. =Tuu family (South Khoisan)= ǀ'Auni Dictionaries * Bleek, D.F. (1937). "ǀAuni vocabulary." Bantu Studies 11, pp 259-278. Grammatical descriptions * Bleek, D.F. (1937). "Grammatical notes and texts in the ǀAuni language." Bantu Studies 11, pp 253-258. Nǁng / Nǀuu Dictionaries * Sands, Bonny, Amanda Miller, Johanna Brugman, Levi Namaseb, Chris Collins and Mats Exter (2006). 1400 Item Nǀuu Dictionary. Manuscript, Northern Arizona University. Grammatical descriptions * Bleek, D.F. (2000). The ǁNŋ!ke or Bushmen of Griqualand West: Notes on the Language of the ǁNŋ!ke or Bushmen of Griqualand West, ed. T. Güldemann. Khoisan Forum: Working Papers. * Collins, Chris and Levi Namaseb (2011). A Grammatical Sketch of Nǀuuki with Stories. (Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung) Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag. * Güldemann, Tom (2004). A linguistic sketch of Nǀhuki. Unpublished ms. Leipzig: MPI-EVAN / Linguistics. Taa / ǃXoon Dictionaries * Traill, Anthony (1994). A ǃXóõ Dictionary. (Quellen zur Khoisan-Forschung) Köln: Rüdiger Köppe Verlag.. ǂUngkwe Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Meinhof, Carl (1928/29). "Versuch einer Grammatischen Skizze einer Buschmannsprache." Zeitschrift für Eingeborenen-Sprachen 19: 161-188. ǀXam Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Bleek, Dorothea F. (1928/29). "Bushman Grammar: A Grammatical Sketch of the Language of the ǀxam-ka-!k'e." Zeitschrift für Eingeborenen-Sprachen, 19: 81-98, 20: 161-174. * Meriggi, P. (1928/29). "Versuch einer Grammatik des ǀXam-Buschmännischen." Zeitschrift für Eingeborenen-Sprachen 19: 117-153, 188-205. ǁXegwi Dictionaries * Westphal, E.O.J. (1980). Xegwi Dictionary Notes. (E O J Westphal Papers BC1143, D2). Special Collections and Archives, University of Cape Town Libraries. (Unpublished). Grammatical descriptions * Honken, Henry (2011). A Short Grammar and Dictionary of ǁXegwi. Manuscript. * Lanham, L.W. and D.P. Hallowes (1956). "An outline of the structure of Eastern Bushman." African Studies 15: 97-118. Category:Africa Category:Sub-Saharan Africa